Discovery
by CBIzumi
Summary: Not from my Izzy/Mimi series, but read and review anyway! If I get enough I'll write a sequel to this story ^^


CBIzumi: *typing on laptop*   
  
Izzy: What are you writing now?  
  
CBIzumi: A fanfic  
  
Izzy: Speaking of fanfics, I dont appreciate what you did to me in your last one (Red Rain part 1)  
  
CBIzumi: Deal with it...Part 2 is coming soon...  
  
Izzy: Is that part two?  
  
CBIzumi: Nope  
  
Izzy: Well, when are you going to write it?  
  
CBIzumi: Soon, soon...Keep your shirt on Short Boy  
  
Izzy: WHAT did u call me?  
  
CBIzumi: Eep... *gets up and runs, Izzy following behind. Soon runs back in, and looks at reader* The disclaimer and fanfic are on my laptop screen. Read and review please! *sees Izzy approaching, and runs off again*  
  
Disclaimer: I got the idea for the part above from another fanfic I read...so any1 who writes things like that, dont flame me ^^; This fanfic isnt from my Izzy/Mimi series, just a little "short story" kinda thing. In fact, dont flame me at all, k? Also, I dont own Digimon (I wish I did though). Anyway, enjoy the fic and PLEASE review! BTW, BlackGatomon is copyright me! And please, try to deal with the fact that the Digimon the BlackGatomon fights is a female.  
  
Discovery  
The DigiDestined were hopelessly lost in a forest area of the Digiworld. "Where are we going anyway?" Sora asked.  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that my feet hurt" Mimi complained.  
  
"Mimi, stop whining" Tai said.   
  
"Tai, it's getting dark. I believe we should try and find a place to sleep for the night" Izzy suggested.  
  
"That's not a bad idea" Agumon replied.  
  
"Alright, we'll find somewhere to sleep" Tai announced. Within a few minutes, they had found a clearing in the forest, and had set up camp.   
  
In the middle of the night, Sora walked over to the nearby river to get a little to drink. While she was there she heard muffled sounds that sounded like fighting. "That's funny. I didn't hear that earlier" she thought, following the noise. Pushing a bush aside, she saw a strange cat-like Digimon clawing a Gomamon across the face repeatedly. Quietly sneaking back to camp, Sora fell asleep again, the fighters staying in her mind all night.  
  
The next morning the group was looking at the ground where Sora had seen the fight. "There's no doubt about it. Some kind of cat Digimon and a Gomamon were fighting" Izzy thought. "But what was the cat Digimon?" he wondered, touching one of the strange footprints. Meanwhile, Sora was describing what she saw.  
  
"...and the cat was black all over, with purple stripes on her tail and glove like paws" Sora said.  
  
"Sounds like a BlackGatomon" Tentomon said.  
  
"What's that?" Kari asked.  
  
"It's an evil Digimon who's kinda like a Gatomon gone bad. Very bad" Tentomon explained.  
  
"But why would a BlackGatomon fight with a Gomamon?" Gomamon wondered outloud. All of a sudden, fighting noises were heard nearby.  
  
"There! That's what I heard!" Sora announced.  
  
"Let's go see!" TK said, and began to run towards the sound. The others ran after him, and soon they arrived at the edge of another part of the river. In the middle of the water was a Gomamon, and on the shore was a BlackGatomon.  
  
"Afraid to get wet?" Gomamon smirked.  
  
"I'll show you who's afraid! DARK CLAW!" BlackGatomon hissed, leaping at the Gomamon and slashing her across the face. Gatomon splashed down into the water and jumped back on land.  
  
"MARCHING FISHES!" the Gomamon attacked, and millions of multi-colored fish jumped out of the river and lunged at BlackGatomon. She just swiped them all away.  
  
"The BlackGatomon has the edge. A BlackGatomon is a Champion" Gabumon whispered.  
  
"Then that Gomamon doesn't have a chance!" Matt replied. BlackGatomon lunged at the Gomamon again, slashing her with her claws.  
  
"You'll never take over this river! I am protector, and I've sworn to protect it!" the Gomamon shouted, crawling out of the river.  
  
"What are you gonna do? Slap me with a salmon?" BlackGatomon said, laughing. All of a sudden Gomamon's body began to glow.  
  
"GOMAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO......MARINEANGEMON!" The glow died away, and everyone stared at the new Mega. She was about as big as a Gomamon, and was pale pink all over. She had small flippers, and no hind legs. A golden collar shined brillantly, a heart shaped locket, pink and somewhat large hung from the collar, and her emerald eyes glared at the BlackGatomon.   
  
"Eep..." BlackGatomon squeaked.  
  
"I am protector of the oceans and rivers and lakes! I will destroy all evil, and that includes you!" MarineAngemon shouted. The heart locket began to glow. "OCEAN LOVE!" The water from the river flowed into MarineAngemon in never-ending waves, and a blast of pink energy shot out of the locket and hit BlackGatomon.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!" she screamed before being deleted. MarineAngemon dedigivolved to Gomamon and dived into the river before anyone could say anything.  
  
"That was amazing..." Tai said. Gomamon stared at the river where the other Gomamon had disappeared. He was still stunned by MarineAngemon. Without warning, the other Gomamon stuck her head out of the water and looked at the group. Gomamon walked forward, and to the edge of the water.  
  
"Thank you..." he said. The other Gomamon smiled, and dove backwards into the river and disappeared without saying a word. Gomamon turned back to the group. "What are you guys staring at? Let's get a move on!" he exclaimed, smiling.  
  
"Right away sir!" Tai joked, and led the group away from the river, and back into the forest. Gomamon began to follow, but turned back to the river.  
  
"Goodbye...sis" he said quietly, then ran after the others.  
  
  
  
  
CBIzumi: So, what did you think? Like Ive said a million times, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read and review!  
  
Izzy: I'm gonna get you! Never call me Short Boy!  
  
CBIzumi: Uh-oh...um...bye! *runs off again*  



End file.
